1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an original feed control unit for feeding an original to a predetermined position, which is used in association with an image forming apparatus such as copying machine or printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A double side copying machine capable of forming copies on both sides of a copying paper has been known. In such a double side copying machine, an original feed device for feeding an original to a predetermined position may be associated therewith to feed the original. When it is desired to form copies on both sides of the copying paper while leaving margins on both sides, different controls are required to leave the margins at the same position on the front side and the back side.
In the prior art, when the margin is to be left on the copying paper, a control unit in the copying machine shifts an image formation start time from a copy paper feed and transfer time to produce a desired margin. Such a prior art method is complex to control and increases cost of a circuit and a program. In addition, because of complexity of the apparatus, trouble frequently occurs and hence a reliability is low.